Golf is an internationally popular sport and has been for some time. Various devices and techniques have been patented to assist golfers with correcting their swings. Recently, a line of clubs with adjustable heads have become commercially available. These clubs allow the distribution of weight within a club head to be adjusted to compensate for errors in the golfer's swing, e.g., a chronic hook to the right, etc. As such, these devices don't actually correct a golfer's swing, they merely compensate for the error by causing a different ball flight path.
Some golfers attempt to improve their swing by warming up prior to commencing play or after switching clubs. One known technique of warming up is to swing two clubs at once. Because of the awkwardness of holding two clubs and the overall distribution of weight at the club heads, this technique does not accurately represent the feel of a heavier golf club head. Other golfers swing specially weighted “warm-up” clubs that include a permanently weighted club head. The disadvantage of such clubs is that they are heavy to carry and can never be used in regular play because the additional weight used for or warm-up swings can never be removed from the club head.
Accordingly a need exists for an apparatus that will enable the weight of the head of commercially available golf clubs, particularly on irons, to be increased temporarily, so as to allow a golfer to practice with a heavier club prior to commencing play.
A further need exists for a small, relatively light weight apparatus that can be removeably attached to the head of commercially available golf clubs, to temporarily increase the weight of the club head so as to allow a golfer to practice with a heavier club prior to commencing play.
Yet a further need exists for an apparatus that can be removeably attached to the head of commercially available golf clubs without tools or changing the distribution of weight throughout the club head on a permanent or semi-permanent basis.
A further need exists for a training system that enables golfers to practice warm-up swings with a standard golf club having a temporarily overweighted club head, prior to commencement of play, and which allows removal of the additional weight from the club head at the time of play.